


Not exactly as planned

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bond bonds Q a bit against Q's will, Boypussy, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Heat Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Non-Con, Mutual Pining, Non con bonding, Omega Q, Omega Verse, Q in heat, Q still has a penis and testicles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Wet & Messy, and an omega hole, boypussy Q, heat leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Seeing his Quartermaster through heat was now a matter of national security and became the double 0’s next, official mission.-----Whilst listed as non-con/rape, the only non-con thing about it is that it involves an alpha reluctant and a bit coerced into taking an omega's heat and a non-con kind of accidental bonding. No rape here and no violence :) just wanted to make that clear.





	Not exactly as planned

Q opened the doors once he buzzed Bond in and then wandered back to his oversized, plush armchair. Pulling the deep burgundy robe he had over his naked form he curled his body into the soft furniture, pulling his legs under himself.

Groaning softly he rubbed at his lower belly. It felt heavy and swollen, heat kindling deep inside but the rest of his body was feeling chilled still. It'll take another hour or two till his Heat will start properly. 

His omega hole opened up half an hour ago, slightly damp already but nowhere near the proper heat gape and slick flow it should have to make him ready for penetration and knotting, so that meant he'll have to spend the time till it happens awkwardly entertaining 007…

Q bit his lip, rubbing a hand over his achy tummy again. It all was supposed to happen differently, he was so sure Bond would just agree… but in the end he had to have medical and M involved.

Being an omega sucked sometimes.

He was on suppressants so his work schedule wouldn't be disrupted, but once in awhile he needed to get off them and let his body run through one full circle. So here he was, first time in a year and a half about to go into Heat… with an unwilling Alpha.

Going through heat as sparsely as he did because of medications, it was a biological, medical need he will need an Alpha's knot and nothing else would do this time.

So he chose Bond.

They had a… fine working relationship, the blond being an awful flirt, immensely charming, and Q thought, foolishly it seemed, that the Alpha was, if not romantically, never that, but at least physically interested enough to spend the heat with him.

So, next time the blond came over for post-mission evaluation, after they had their usual argument about all the destroyed and missing tech, Q asked to see the agent in his private office.

From the tight set of the crooked lips Q could guess the Alpha expected more lecturing, so when they sat opposite the Boffin's desk and Q asked him the question the blond was thrown, exclaiming a loud “no”.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Q anticipated some teasing, more flirting or even some crude jokes, but this fierce rejection took him by surprise. And hurt.

He wasn't jaded enough to think he could have anything save a fun, safe and secure heat with the alpha, but… maybe a part of him, a little, hidden deep down part of him, did hope for at least some affection…

Q sat up straighter then and asked Bond to elaborate, to what the other man just flat out refused and walked out.

Feeling out of options, he did cut it close to when he anticipated the heat would start, he went first to medical to ask for a stand in Alpha. He was mildly amused to hear that all the standard heat helping Alphas have already been booked or already engaged in helping other MI6 omegas and he was well aware that the double 0 agents that could suit the purpose were away on various missions or vacations and no way they could be back on time. Save one. 

And Q being a department head, there was no way they could contract an Alpha from the outside as there was simply no time for a good enough background check.

With a written form from medical, Q went to see M.

Oh and wasn't that a conversation!

M took the news steadily enough, made aware weeks ago that his quartermaster would be on medical leave, but what scandalised the Alpha was the fact Q hadn't secured himself a suitable partner on time.

Growling softly, the man called in 007.

End in end, the blond finally agreed. When kind words and promises failed, he responded to threats. And orders.

Seeing his Quartermaster through heat was now a matter of national security and became the double 0’s next, official mission. 

Q never felt so humiliated and angry.

Now, he looked up from his folded position on the armchair at the Alpha walking into his living room.

His breath hitched slightly, the alpha pheromones making him feel lightheaded as he took in the strong silhouette, the wide set of the shoulders, the military stance radiating confidence and self-assurance. He could feel his omega hole clenching in anticipation, a shiver going through his whole body as a tiny burst of wetness spilled from his swelling folds into the padded panties he now wore.

But reality quickly came to bite him in the arse with one look at the blond’s face - impassive, closed off. Blue eyes glacier cold. The only tell that Bond wasn’t totally unaffected was the way his nostrils flared as he took in Q’s sweet heat scent.

“Where do you want me to put those?” was said in lieu of a proper greeting as the blond indicated the things he was carrying - there were quite a few shopping bags and a duffel bag.

Q eyed them for a long moment before he looked up at the agent.

“Depending on the purpose of the items - the kitchen is behind your back, the bathroom and bedroom in the corridor to your right.”

He couldn’t help wondering if the shopping was Bond’s initiative or was he forced by Eve. 

Usually providing food was the Alpha’s role, but with how the situation unfolded, Q thought it’d be best if he stocked up on food and other items himself. Still, the Alpha bringing something over kindled something painfully warm in his chest.

It was a bad idea. 

He should have just called a random number of the Emergency Omega Line and have them send someone over. And instead he was now just sitting there forlornly, watching the Alpha move around his apartment.

He could be now sprawled over his bed with an attentive partner, rubbing and kissing as they awaited Q’s heat to blossom fully… his hole twitched painfully, and Q stifled a soft whimper. His heat gape was growing, his folds swelling and he was oh so tempted to just press the heel of his hand there and rock against it, ease the little discomfort with some rubbing pleasure, but he felt awkward to do it now with Bond around. Which was absurd considering what they’ll be doing soon.

Closing his eyes and resting his head on the backrest, Q decided to just wait it out.

He cracked open one eye when he heard a noise to his left.

Bond sat down on the sofa, or rather - sprawled, arms thrown over the backrest and legs thighs spread wide. A typical alpha male pose, king of the space.

The blond was thrumming his fingers and looking around, seemingly bored.

When he spotted Q looking at him he send him a blank stare and a rudely thrown question.

“You ready yet?”

“No, and if you needed to ask, your sense of smell is shit.” he replied closing his eye.

Bond only grumbled in response.

They sat in the uneasy silence for a long time, broken only by the staccato of the blond's fingers against the couch.

Then Bond got up abruptly and left the room.

Kitchen, judging by the thumps of shelves and then the sound of water boiling in the kettle.

“Here.” Was grumbled at him couple minutes later as a steaming mug was pressed into his hands. 

Earl Grey with a healthy dose of milk and sugar judging by the smell and Q couldn't help a little smile as he accepted the offering.

Even unwilling to actually oversee Q's heat, Bond's alpha instincts were still strong.

He looked at the blond who was once again sitting on the couch, playing idly with a spoon in his own mug.

“Why do you want me to take your heat?”

“A little late to be asking those questions, don't you think?” Q shifted a little, sitting up straighter and pushing the heel of his foot deliciously against his throbbing hole in the process. He briefly closed his eyes in pleasure before looking coolly at Bond. “And I don’t think that at this stage I even owe you an answer when you refused to give me even one reason why you didn’t want to take my heat. I’m not that ugly to not make your list of potential conquests and otherwise we both know you lack other morals.”

Something flickered over the alpha's face before Bond’s expression shut down even more, leaving just blank, glacier coldness.

Putting the still half full mug on the table, Q got up.

“Excuse me.”

He rushed out towards the bathroom.

 

*

 

The detached, clinical thrusting felt really good in his pussy, but that’s not what he wanted this heat.

They spent another hour just ignoring each other, Q hiding in the bathroom under the pretence of taking a long, hot bath until his heat peaked while Bond, judging by the lack of any noise whatsoever, remained in place on the couch.

When the glass dildo he was thrusting inside his swollen hole stopped being enough, the boffin withdrew it with a sad moan and lifted up from the cooling water. Drying himself up, he pulled on the robe again, this time leaving the lined panties on the bathroom floor where he dropped them.

Walking out, he just threw over his shoulder that he was ready and went to the bedroom expecting to be heard and followed.

Getting on all fours in the middle of the bed, he lifted the robe up exposing his nether regions and then reached between his legs to rub behind his testicles, teasing, playing, to have the slick run, giving a slight, perfunctory tug to his soft penis. He always thought it was unfair how an omega's penis totally shut down whilst in heat. 

He didn’t look back to see Bond walk in, rubbing his face against the pillow below he continued to pleasure himself, fingering his pussy while listening to clothes rustling and falling. Seemingly not paying attention to the Alpha until he felt the bed dip behind him and fingers wrap around his hip, a hot, thick erection pushed against the fingers he still had knuckles deep in his omega hole. 

Withdrawing his digits he pushed his hips back needily and was rewarded with the thick length sliding slowly inside.

It felt good, full.

But emotionally empty and Q cursed himself out not for the first time that week, feeling his chest ache.

He went through medicinal knotting sessions before and it was satisfying, the Alphas very professional and doing exactly what Q bid them to do and it was fine.

But this heat… this heat he wanted to be swept off his feet by the most notorious and infamous Alpha ever known. He wanted hot sex and teasing and kisses… just a really good tumble in the bed, and if he was kind of sweet on the Alpha that he wanted to provide the coitus, well, it was his secret to keep.

But now, with how things turned out… going through the mechanical coupling, Q felt anger and resentment rising in his chest, frustrated tears gathering in his eyes. That’s not what he wanted, that’s not what he needed.

When Bond warned him he would knot soon, Q just bit his teeth and closed his eyes as he hid his face in the pillow beneath. It felt good, the swelling in his pussy, feeling so full… but Bond’s hands just held him in place, cold, indifferent, his thumbs laying flat and unmoving against Q’s skin when they could be at least petting him a bit, moving back and forth soothingly… he bit down on a sob, feeling his body tremble and let go, crashing into a soft orgasm that left him feeling cold and hurt, hollow inside his chest… Body mildly satisfied, but heart left longing and hurting.

Bond stayed firmly in place, not tugging, and only the slight twitch of his hips and the harsh breaths coming from him proving that he wasn’t totally unaffected by the ordeal. But soon it became painfully apparent that neither of them really enjoyed it when the blond slipped from Q’s body not even two minutes later.

Not moving from his position till Bond vacated the bed, Q swiped his face over the pillow case, cleaning up the tears and snot. 

“You should go now.” he said, laying on his side, fully covered by his robe again when the blond came back into the bedroom carrying a wet towel.

The Alpha's gaze was empty as he swept his eyes over Q's crumpled form and then he walked closer holding out the towel. 

“Glad you came to this conclusion.”

Q took the towel holding the blue gaze until the agent turned around and left the bedroom.

And only when he heard the front doors click close did he turn on his back and spread his legs, wincing as the now cooled down material made contact with his heated flesh as he swiped up the mess between his thighs. 

‘Useless’, he thought, and threw the towel to the side, angry and disappointed. 

Reaching back between his legs, he skimmed his fingers over his wet folds, sliding the tips of his fore and middle finger inside, playing with the cum left there, slowly seeping out… the only reminder of the double oh now. 

It was such a bad idea.

Reaching to the bedside drawer he rummaged in one of the drawers for the bright pink plug he kept there and quickly inserted it inside his pussy. 

It'll have to do for the remainder of his heat - the leftover cum and inflatable knots.

Angry and frustrated he got up of the bed, hand between his thighs adjusting the plug as he stomped out of the bedroom.

 

*

 

Two showers and a cup of tea later, with the laptop perched on his knees, he was writhing in place.

He switched the plug for a decently sized vibrator some time ago, keeping the slowly rising arousal in check, but soon he'll have to leave his coding to take care of himself.

Pushing his hips firmly down against the cushion he had nestled just under the edge of buttocks and thighs he shuddered with pleasure as a tiny orgasm rocked through him.

Lifting the laptop off and laying it besides himself on the bed, he spread his legs and reached one hand to take hold of the faintly buzzing toy, the fingers of the other rubbing around. He was so wet and so open… so utterly unsatisfied.

 

*

 

Laying on his side, one hand behind himself he was pumping a purple dildo in and out of his now sore pussy while he muffled his frustrated cries in the pillow. 

Each orgasm worse than the one before, painfully pushed for, exhausting. Not enough, never enough...

It's been hours since Bond left, hours since Q was able to get up, hours since he drank. He was hurting and oh so tired and aching and frustrated.

Letting go of the toy, a low sound, something between a yowl and a growl leaving his throat, Q rolled to his front, hiding his face in the pillow as he allowed his frustrated tears to flow again.

He hated it!

He hated himself, he hated his heat, his omega status, he hated Bond he hated that he cared so much about the asshole blond Alpha, hated the fact he let himself hope, expect… 

He should have just booked a random helper from Medical, get in the mindset of just getting it over with like so many times before and just dealt with it the easy way. 

It had been fine, he always had a good time, always weaned off the heat feeling warm and secure and sated. It wasn't great, he had much better sexual encounters outside his heat, but those times still were good.

So why didn't he just stick to what worked?

Stupid, stupid crush.

Stupid, stupid want.

Shoulders shaking, he screamed into the pillow hugging it tight, beating on the bed with one fist.

And then he jumped surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, a big warm palm trying to turn him gently. 

He went with the motion, eyes opening wide in shock.

“Bond-?”

The Alpha was looking at him with sad and apologetic blue eyes.

“I'm sorry, Q.”

Shrugging of the Alpha's hand, he seethed angrily at the man.

“Fuck your apologies! I don't need nor want your pity! Get out Bond, now!”

But the blond didn’t even budge, instead, reaching out he swiped hair from Q’s forehead, looking him over, expression going soft.

“I’ll bring you something to drink.” with this words the alpha started to withdraw his hand, but something broke in Q and his arm shot out, long, wet fingers wrapping around the blond’s retreating wrist while a low keen sounded from his throat.

Bond’s nostrils flared as his eyes zeroed on his slick marked wrist. 

It took a long, tense moment before the Alpha went down to his knees by the bed, moving the arm Q held onto tightly up a little bit, just enough so he could lean in and lick across the long fingers, lick up the sweet slick. 

Q closed his eyes, moaning low, thighs clamping tightly with the pleasure. It took him unaware when Bond carefully unwrapped his hand and stood up again, and he mewled unhappily.

“I’ll be right back, shh.”

And true to his word, James was back just a moment later, a big glass of lukewarm water held in his hand, the duffel bag in the other. Placing both close to the bed, James sat down on the edge.

Running a hand over Q’s side, down to the hip and to the back, soon the Alpha’s fingers were teasing at Q’s sore pussy lips tightly stretched around the toy. But instead of taking hold of the plastic to continue the fucking, Bond tugged the dildo out.

“No…” Q couldn’t help whining.

“Shh.. you were hurting yourself. Let your pussy rest a moment, I’ll take proper care of you now.”

Toy discarded, the blond helped his charge sit up, he propped him on the pillows and handed him the glass, watching as instinct took over and Q gulped the water down. Once done, the omega was handed an energy bar and a banana which were consumed just as fast.

Licking his fingers clean Q allowed Bond to roll him on his back, complying when a pillow was pushed under his bottom, watching passively as the blond pushed his legs up to his chest and slightly apart, baring him to the Alpha’s eyes. 

Shuddering when he felt calloused, rough fingers smoothing on the outside of his aching, sore and painfully empty pussy he bit his lips to stifle a whimper.

Bond shushed him, expression unhappy as he assessed the damage. 

It wasn’t too bad, really, the tissue was swollen and red, but that was mostly the effect of the heat, though there were parts that looked kind of painful though. 

Bond looked up at Q, something hard to decipher in his eyes.

“Do you want me still?”

Q bit his lip, hand going up to rub at his own forehead as he sighed deeply, gaze meeting the alpha’s after a moment.

“Yes.” the reply was soft, resigned, the hand falling back onto the cushions.

The alpha just nodded and got off the bed, undressing swiftly and then moving back between the boffin’s legs smoothing hands over the slim shins and pushing the knobbly knees further apart.

Q made a noise of protest when he saw Bond reach for and then uncap a bottle of lube, but the Alpha soothed him with soft words and a hand rubbing his flank. 

“I know you're wet, I know you're good, but your pussy looks sore and this will help, alright? 

Q wasn't much convinced, but he melted under the man's touch, spreading his legs just a tad bit further apart despite himself. And Bond continued to make him even more relaxed, more pliant under the big, rough skinned palms moving over his skin, up under the robe he still had tangled around himself, deft fingers untangling the belt and moving the fabric to the sides. Q's nipples soon turned into little hardened nubs when the Alpha's fingers petted softly over them, thumb rubbing tiny circles over the raised pink skin.

Then the hand was gone from his chest, moving lower, past is soft cock, and spreading his pussy lips apart gently.

Q hissed low, hips flexing reflexively when the cool lube was poured inside his hot channel, a thick thumb following the liquid, moving in and out, spreading it around.

Bond shifted, moving his body to hover over his, strong arms going down around his shoulders to support the muscled body as the Alpha leaned in for a kiss.

And Q allowed it, turning his head slightly to catch the crooked lips with his own.

They kissed languidly for some time before the agents lips moved on to tease at flushed red cheeks, nosing at Q's ear on his way down the pale neck.

Before Q knew it, the blond’s cock slid inside him, filling and nudging at all the right spots.

Finally.

Wrapping arms around the blond’s wide shoulders, holding the man close, Q closed his eyes and gave a content little breath, letting himself enjoy the contact.

 

*

 

Two knottings later, the bedsheets were a mess and still, they laid in them tangled together.

Q managed a longer break from the sex-haze, eating and drinking what the alpha brought to bed, but now, the passion was starting to rise back up in the brunet’s blood, making his hips twitch and clamp his legs around the agent’s flesh, smearing slick and cum over the offered thigh.

After a moment Q groaned unhappily, reaching to his pussy and rubbing around and inside a bit, wincing as he pushed his fingers deeper. Pulling out, he moved to prop himself up on an elbow and look at his bed partner.

“You can fuck me up the arse. I want your knot again, but I’ve really rubbed myself raw…” Q admitted, wincing again.

Bond looked at him warily. It was rather uncommon and in the old times frown upon to penetrate an Omega in heat not in the omega’s breeding hole. 

“Are you sure? I can just wank or-”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll be tighter there than normal, so take your time, but… Yes, I want. And condom for when you’re in my arse.” Q rolled to his front and pushed a pillow under his hips, spreading his legs further apart. When the blond didn’t move, the boffin lifted his head up from where it rested on his arms and glared at the alpha. “Now, if you please.”

That sprung the man into action.

 

*

 

True to his word, Q was unbearably tight in his arsehole, muscles clenched tight and allowing little give as Bond twisted and worked his fingers in. He was kissing and mouthing at the omega’s neck and trying to ignore the tired, hurt noises that spilled from the cherry lips. Each time he tried to let of, suggest that maybe it wasn’t a good idea, maybe they shouldn’t when it was obvious it made the omega so uncomfortable, Q told him to shush up and just keep going. 

“You need to relax, Q.” Bond grumbled out, he had two fingers up to the second knuckle in, his thumb rubbing over the tense rim trying to relax the muscles but failing for the last couple long minutes and he didn’t think he’d manage anything more, really.

“Ohh don’t you tell me what to do, 007. It’s your bloody fault, that I-AY!!!” he shouted surprised when Bond slapped his arse and his hole relaxed, letting the agents fingers slide in fully. The boffin wiggled his hips experimentally, looking over his shoulder after a moment. “See? Knew you could do it.”

Bond lifted his hand again, preparing to slap his butt again as Q glared at him.

“Don’t you dare!”

Bond dared.

 

*

 

When Bond finally, finally managed to slide his cock in, both of them moaned in pleasure.

“Ohhh I don’t know why I never thought to do this before while in heat, it’s so good…” Q gasped out, fingers twisting in the bed sheets. “Your cock feels so good!”

Bond could only chuckle breathlessly, held above the twitching boffin on unsteady foreams.

Then he started a slow, even rhythm making the boffin gasp and pant into the pillow he held tight. The tight heat surrounding him was so different to the wet, plush clutch of the pussy, but if asked, James wouldn’t be able to say which he enjoyed more.

Q’s hole clenched hard at one moment, his spine arched as his hands scrambled over the beddings.

 

“Fuck, Bond, in my cunt now. Come on, put it in my cunt now, breed my pussy, oh-!” he shouted when the blond did just that, tugging his hard cock out, ripping off the condom and quickly pushing into the omega’s gushing wet pussy, knotting almost instantly.

 

*

 

They were grinding, barely moving against each other, so deep in the pleasure. They were onto their fourth coupling now.

Bond started out in Q's arse again until the boffin demanded he switch, so they were now missionary, the boffin’s legs were tightly wrapped around the alpha’s middle as the man ground down into him from above.

Bond was nosing around the right side of his neck, teasing, licking nipping and Q’s hand was on the back of the blond head keeping the man in place, it felt so good, the wet lips sliding against his fevered skin, the sharp nibble of teeth once in awhile making him shiver and tingle. It was dangerous for some reason Q couldn’t remember now. 

The Alpha was so deep inside him, strong forearms hooked under his knees as he held him bent in half, barely moving out as he rocked deeper, in, in, in…

Q twitched, his cunt clamping down as he was tipped into another rumbling orgasm, pleasure enveloping him like a lazy ocean wave, as Bond shifted atop him and-

Throwing his head back, mouth falling open in a silent scream, his green eyes wide open and flashing molten gold as James’ teeth clamped hard on his neck. Q’s mind went completely blank. 

The Alpha on top spurned into movement, hips flexing as he rutted into the willing, pliant body underneath. His knot catching and holding inside the Omega’s pussy, the only muscle that stayed tense and ready in the boffin’s body as Q’s mind soared somewhere above, not understanding yet what just happened.

He must have blacked out and when he came to, James was licking up and down his aching neck, the man’s hips still moving in that gentle sway encouraging the omega’s sated pussy to keep milking the swollen knot embedded deep inside.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, mouth feeling dry, he tried to flex his limbs, taking stock of his body and situation. His arms felt heavy and uncoordinated when he tried to lift them up, taking couple tries to place them on the Alpha’s shoulders and trying to push him away so he could look him in the eyes.

But the blond was not budging.

If anything he held closer, tightening his arms around Q’s slim chest.

“‘ond, for fucks sake.” Q tried speaking, voice coming out hoarse and more mumbling than he’d like.

He was still flying high on the post-orgasming endorphins, the various aches and pains still just on the edge of his consciousness, but one point on his body was not supposed to feel so raw, wasn’t supposed to pulse with pain and pleasure and make him feel so edgy with happiness despite the turmoil going on in his head.

He swatted as hard as he was able on the blond’s shoulder, which wasn't much at this moment, truthfully.

“Lemme go, you, you- Bond, I swear-”

With an unhappy grumble, James finally lifted his head up and looked at his quartermaster, face set in an emotionless mask.

Eyes widening, Q took in the Alpha’s blood marred face. His Alpha’s blood marred face…

“What did you do? What did you just do!?”

“I… I’m sorry, Q.” the Alpha tried, the mask cracking on the edges.

“Sorry!? Sorry’s not going to cut it this time! Oh G-!” Q cut himself off as revelation spiked in his mind. “That’s why you didn’t want to take my heat! Bloody hell, Bond! Why didn’t you just say something? Why didn’t you-!” voice breaking unexpectedly he felt tears spring to his eyes. “Out off all the rash, stupid, utterly stupid things you could do-umpf!”

Bond leaned in to kiss him, but Q was having none of it, he bit the blond’s tongue hard when he got the chance. The blond moving away with a grumble.

“Get off me.” Q struggled, trying to stretch his legs out, the muscles cramping. He hissed in pain and frustration a moment later when the blond complied partly, lifting up on outstretched arms, keeping his lower half down though, the movement still jostling the alpha’s knot held firmly in the boffin’s pussy.

“I’m afraid it’s the best I can do now.”

Grumbling low in his throat, hands rubbing at his eyes to wipe away the tears that persisted to run down his cheeks, Q cursed his luck.

“Turn us around then, my legs are beginning to cramp.”

 

*

 

Q was reclining back on Bond’s bent knees, his own legs outstretched on both sides of the Alpha’s head as the man was kneading his trembling shins.

Now that they… bonded, the knot will not go down for… Q couldn’t really estimate. An usual, heat knotting took, depending on how into it the partners were, from five to fifteen minutes. First mating knotting? Could take even up to an half an hour from what he got out from a research he once did. 

His pussy still felt good and was pulsing and twitching and his hips ground down every now and then despite Q’s will, and his lower belly was gaining a little bulge from all the cum trapped inside. And lube. Bond went a little overboard on that one to make up for the hurt he caused Q to go through after he left.

“You’re a dipshit.”

He made to kick at the blond head but was stopped mid move, the Alpha's arm shooting up to catch his ankle. 

“Wipe your mouth, I can't look at you like that.” He bit out instead and watched with a dose of fascination as the alpha did his bidding, cleaning up the crusted blood from his mouth and chin.

Bonded.

They were mated and bonded.

“Why didn't you just tell me? At any given moment…”

But the alpha just send him a long, sad look and turned his head to kiss Q's ankle.

“James.” 

That got the man's attention.

“Because I know you would never have me, I’m damaged and, you, you're…” James swallowed hard. It was obvious the words came hard to the agent, voice low and gruff and eyes suddenly not meeting Q’s. He was silent for a long pause, then cleared his throat and forced a smirk. “I know you'd make me wear a muzzle.” 

Q scoffed.

“Really!? So you decided to screw up my life rather than just tell me how you felt and worn a bloody muzzle for couple of hours before we figured this shit out?” Q felt like kicking the blond again, biting, scratching. Something! It was unbelievable! “You're a real piece of scum, aren't you 007?” he hid his face in his hands, throat growing tight as his eyes prickled. He felt Bond's hands tentatively touching his hips, caressing and trying to comfort him. He swatted at the blond’s arms. “Don't touch me!”

“Remy…”

Q looked at him sharply.

“How the fuck do you know my name?”

“Spy.” Bond admitted with a crooked smile.

“Not good enough, 007. My name's above your clearance.”

It took him awhile, but then the blond admitted. “But not M’s.”

“Of course you'd break into his safe!” Q swung his hand and slapped Bond's thigh, which he instantly regretted as it made the alpha jump slightly and thrust his still knotted cock deeper into Q's clenching omega hole. The boffin moaned as a little orgasm rocked through his body, tension leaving his muscles making him lay back on James’ raises knees.

The blond’s arms were back on his hips, gentling him down.

“Stop doing that and concentrate on getting your knot down before I decide to cut your whole cock off.” He seethed not even opening his eyes.

 

*

 

Forty five minutes later, Q was finally able to lift off Bond's softening cock.

He yelped as the flesh left his unbearably sore pussy, hand splaying wide over his hurting hole. Managing to get himself to lay on his back on the bed, knees raised and hands still clutching under his testicles he looked coldly at Bond. 

“What are you staring at? Go get me some ice, towel and a condom.”

Bond made a vague gesture with one hand, face puzzled.

“You want to… uh…”

“Yes. It bloody hurts, you bloody big prick!”

The agent shuffled away quickly, chin lifted up proudly at the comment he took for a compliment. Bloody Alpha’s. Not even putting on his underwear, Bond walked out and Q was left admiring the toned body and shapely arse. And then mentally kicking himself for it. That handsome, prick of a douche bag had bit him. Bonded him. Without consent, without warning, after hurting and humiliating him. Lifting a hand to his neck he pressed gingerly on the wound there, still trickling blood freely and smudging all over the pillow.

Q would stomp his feet if he didn't hurt so badly between his legs. First rubbing himself raw, anal sex in heat, three knottings and then a binding knotting that lasted - he looked at the watch on the bedside table - close to an hour. Brilliant.

“Do I want to know why you have short and chubby ice dildos in your freezer?”

Bond came back, his hands full.

“I cut them off of insolent, annoying alphas.” Q bit out. “Put one in the condom and hand it over.”

Moments later he hissed half in pleasure half in surprise as he pressed his compress between his folds, nudging slightly inside.

One thing taken care of, his attention turned back to the alpha.

“I really, really hate you right now.” He said slowly and Bond had enough self preservation to at least look ashamed.and remorseful as he sat heavily down on the edge of the bed.

“Go take a shower, or just, go do something else somewhere else for a while.”

With a soft nod, Bond lifted up and went out of the bedroom.

 

*

 

Open palm pressing over the bonding bite Q thought again what this now meant for him.

The bond could fade over the years if they stayed away from each other and in the future Q could take a second bond, but it'd never fully overcome the very first one, really. He and Bond would now forever be bound to some extent. There was no going back.

He moved to sit up, groaning as his stomach clenched and he felt cum and lube gush out of his pussy making even more mess on the beddings and staining his thighs. Rearranging so he was crouching on the bed, knees resting on the sheets too, splayed wide, he gave a slight push, moving one hand to his lower stomach. The bed was a lost cause either way, so the least he could do was ease the pressure in his body by expelling the additional liquids.

Thinking himself more or less done, he got up from the bed, legs still trembling slightly. Putting on his robe he found by the headboard, Q went out to find Bond.

 

*

 

He found the blond in the living room, sitting on the couch and... peeling fruits.

“Banana?” the blond said offering the fruit the moment he saw him.

Q felt his mouth gape open. Really?

James only groaned, face scrunching up as he rubbed over his forehead and withdrawn his hand.

“Sorry. Instincts. My inner alpha wants to take care of you and it’s hard to tamp down on all of the ideas it gives me now.”

Q only nodded distractedly as he wrapped his arms around his body, looking to the side to gather his thoughts again.

“Listen.” he said turning back to the blond, a determined look on his face. “I never prepared for this to happen, least of all with a double-oh agent in my charge, so I have no idea what is going to happen to us work wise.” he stopped for a moment, gaze looking up to the ceiling as he rubbed as his forehead. “M is going to be just ecstatic he forced you to take my heat.” he muttered quietly, then straightened out and looked back at James. “But privately, I’m _not_ quitting my job, I _am_ taking all the contraceptive post-bonding medications I can find so we don’t end up with a babe on our hands and I do like this apartment so I’m not moving out to yours. I won’t clean, I don’t cook, and you better think again if you think there’s such things as _marital duties_. I’m no one’s whore.”

 

“You know I wouldn’t-”

“Do I? Do I, Bond? You did just bond me without my consent.”

The blond ducked his head, ashamed and chastised and despite himself, Q felt his heart constrict.

“Do you know why I asked for you for this heat? Because I do hold an affection for you that is more than just an admiration for your sexual proves and desirable alpha qualities. You’re deeply loyal, caring, if given the chance, you are able to love even though you’ve been hurt so much, and- ay!” Q grimaced, moving his hand to his crotch. The feeling of another thick glob of cum and lube sluggishly slipping out his channel a deeply uncomfortable feeling.. “Come on, run me a bath and we’ll talk more, ok? I’m… proposing a truce, let’s try to make it work.”

The smile James sent him was cautious but almost blinding.

 

*

 

Waddling to the bathroom closely followed by the alpha, Q pulled up his robe and sat on the toilet giving a little push and feeling his pussy empty again of all the fluids. To his credit James didn’t comment nether on his cautious steps nor him taking use of the facilities with him in the room.

The blond started a bath and then with a short ‘be right back’ James disappeared for a moment, coming back with a big glass of water and handing it over to Q. 

“You need to hydrate.”

Q just nodded and accepted the glass gulping down the water, one hand massaging his aching lower belly.

“You damn alpha's… how much sperm _do_ you produce?” He grumbled out handing back the empty glass.

“Just enough t-”

“Don't finish that sentence.”

Bond lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender and then made some awkward round move between Q and the filling bath.

“Should I help you in?”

Q gave him a speculative look, head tilted to one side.

“Get undressed first, you're getting in too. I've had a shitty enough heat already, I need my dose of cuddles now.”

Bond snapped to attention and then swiftly began to undress as Q continued looking. He was still pissed off, angry at being claimed by his crush but against his will. Without proper courting, romance… but, always the pragmatic, he decided he could end up worse. James would treat him decently, even if a stupid brute at times, he had good qualities. And he wanted to claim Q as his so desperately, but wanted what was best for the boffin so decided to keep away… if that didn't scream love, Q wasn't sure what would.

He undid his shash and let the material drop to the side. Reaching out his hands, he indicated for Bond to assist him and soon he was swept up and placed in the bath. James getting in behind him. Q snuggled closer, getting comfortable against the muscled chest.

This could definitely work, he thought as the alpha's arms wrapped around him and a kiss was pressed to his hair. 

They lounged in the water, enjoying the warmth and relaxing, Q only once in a while twitching as his womb contracted and another glob of cum slid out. James’ fingers were running over his thighs, massaging gently.

“I really hope that's your Walther I feel pressed against my back, James. I'm exhausted.” Q broke the easy silence giving the blond a look over his shoulder.

“If you want to call my cock by that name, feel free.” Q elbowed him gently. “Uh, so, your heat broke?”

“Yes, that what happens when an unbonded omega gets claimed during heat.”

“But you still smell like in heat, and your wriggling… sorry.”

Q let his head tilt back and rest on the broad alpha shoulder for a moment.

“Ok, one more, slow, in my arse and you come outside.” He said lifting up a bit so the hard cock could slide between his ass cheeks, rubbing in the still slick valley. “My pussy's wrecked. Oh, and you have to make me cum, my cock’s back in working order just so you know.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Was murmured against his shoulder as Bond thumbed his cockhead to Q's pucker, sliding in gently. Oh boy were they in for a ride...


End file.
